The present invention relates to a brake oil detector in which an extension arm is pivotally disposed on one side of a housing and disposed with a sensor at free end. The sensor is connected to a circuit board in the housing by a wire.
FIG. 1 shows an existing brake oil detector including a main body 1 disposed with a circuit board (not shown) and a flexible arm 11 extending from one side of the main body 1. The free end of the flexible arm 11 has a detector 12 connected to the circuit board by a wire (not shown), whereby the detection signal can be transmitted to a processor on the circuit board. A detection button 13 and an adjustment switch 14 are disposed on the main body 1 to obtain the detection signal. A signal lamp 15 is disposed on the main body 1 for indicating the detection result.
According to the above arrangement, in use, a user must hold the main body 1 with one hand and take the flexible arm 11 with the other hand to insert the flexible arm 11 into a brake oil tank (not shown). Then the other hand lets go the flexible arm 11 to depress the detection button 13 and the adjustment switch 14 to perform the detection operation. Such procedure is quite inconvenient. After the detection is completed, the user needs to take out the flexible arm 11 with one hand and wipe off the brake oil attached to the detector 12. Moreover, it is difficult to store the extending flexible arm 11 which is subject to damage.